


Valentine Promise

by pookiestheone



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone





	Valentine Promise

Steve smirked when he saw the envelope sticking out of the gap in his locker door because he immediately recognised the writing. He tore it open and inside found a children’s valentine with a bare-bottomed cupid sprawled across a heart. “Turn me over” was written across his butt. He flipped to the back.

_Roses are red_  
_Violets are blue_  
_Remember tonight_  
_I’m gonna blow you_

“Steve?”

He spun around and saw Billy lounging against the lockers on the other side of the hall. Billy nodded and winked then stuck out his tongue and ran it slowly around his lips before wandering off down the hall to his next class.


End file.
